User blog:Showstopper101/Bardell: Can You Keep A Secret? Season 1 Episode 10: Play With Fire
'Main Plot: Damon' (Damon is at his locker and Iffy walks up to him) Iffy: I need to show you something. Damon: What? Iffy: Oh, I think you’ll hate it! Damon: Okay? Iffy: Now I know your gay and crap but seeing a vagina won’t kill you so here. (Iffy hands Damon her phone and he sees Aria and Mr. May having sex.) '' Damon: What? Iffy: Umm I thought I should tell you your best friend had sex with your boyfriend or as I call him Mr. May…. Damon: Don’t tell anyone. Iffy: Okay I won’t. 'Sub Plot: Adriana/Tyler ' Tyler: Come on Adriana we need to get out of here before he kills us! Adriana: I know I’m trying to find a way out! Tyler: I know a way! Adriana: We can’t go out the window! Tyler: That’s the only way! Adriana: But it will make a lot of nose! Tyler: It’s either that or get killed! Adriana: Fine but wait until later when he’s sleeping. Tyler: What if he kills us before then? Adriana: We’ll have to hope he doesn’t. 'Third Plot: Savannah ' Mariana: You’re a stripper? Savannah: Don’t tell anyone but yes. Mariana: Why? Savannah: My family is tight on money and I just wanted money for myself and this was the perfect way for it. Mariana: Um okay. Savannah: Tell anyone and you die! Mariana: Okay, but what if you get caught? Savannah: What do you mean? Mariana: What if someone finds out how old you really are. Savannah: They won’t I have a fake ID. Mariana: Hun, you can still get caught. Savannah: Whatever, wouldn’t you do whatever you can to get money? Mariana: For my family I would but just for me I would go and get a job at the Dot. Savannah: Yeah but I get so much more money if I strip. Mariana: Okay…. 'Main Plot: Damon ' ''(After school in Mr. May’s room) Damon: How could you cheat on me with my best friend! Mr. May: What? Damon: You and Aria had sex! Mr. May: She came on to me! Damon: And you couldn’t say no? Mr. May’s: I was drunk and she was hot! Damon: Really? Well Jake was hot but I didn’t fuck him! Mr. May: Well were two different people! Damon: Well its over! Mr. Well: Whatever! (Damon walks away and calls Aria) Damon: Meet me at the school! Aria: Why? Damon: Just meet me! I’ll be in Mr. Wellman’s bio room. Aria: Okay? 'Sub Plot: Adriana/Tyler ' (Adriana and Tyler are looking out a window at the night sky) Adriana: Try to do this as quite as possible. Tyler: I’ll try…. Adriana: Okay thanks. (Devon walks into the room.) Devon: Trying to break my window? Adriana: No…. Devon: Bitch don’t lie to me! Tyler: Don’t call her a bitch! Devon: Shut the fuck up! Adriana: Why don’t you just let us go? We won’t tell anyone. Devon: No I don’t believe you! You know what I think I’m gonna kill you! Adriana: No please! Tyler: Don’t kill her….Kill me. Devon: I’m killing both of you! Adriana: (crying) ''No! You don’t wanna go to jail for murder! Devon: I don’t fucking care! ''(Devon pulls out a gun Tyler runs up and tackles him to the ground. Devon drops the gun and Adriana grabs it. Devon grabs Tyler by the neck and chocks him.) Adriana: Oh my god stop it your killing him! Get off of him please! (Adriana tries to pull Devon off of Tyler.) Adriana: Please stop it your killing him! (Devon pushes her off.) Adriana: Oh my god! (Adriana watches as Devon punches Tyler. Devon then picks up a piece of glass.) '' Adriana: NO! ''(Adriana shoots Devon.) 'Third Plot: Savannah ' (Savannah walks into her job) Althea: Hey I thought you weren’t going to come today. Savannah: Hey. I had nothing better to do. Althea: Okay, honey well you can go up next just get ready. Savannah: Okay thanks. (Savannah goes to get ready then Megan comes in) Megan: Uh hey someone is asking for you. Savannah: Who? Megan: It’s a cop…. (Savannah looks into the mirror and starts shacking) Savannah: Okay where are they. Megan: There waiting for you outside of the room. (Megan leaves and Savannah walks out.) Orval: Hi I’m officer Orval. (Savannah starts to breath heavy.) Savannah: May I ask why you’re here? Orval: Don’t act like you don’t know. Savannah: Are you here for a show? (Officer Orval starts to laugh) Orval: I’m afraid you’re going to have to come with me. (He gets his hand cuffs out.) Savannah: What the hell are you doing? Orval: Whatever you say can and will be held against you in the law of court. (Orval puts the cuffs on Savannah and walks out of the club.) 'Main Plot: Damon ' (At Bardell Aria walks in) Damon: Aria? Aria: Yeah. Damon: Why the hell did you sleep with my boyfriend! Aria: Oh my god, Iffy showed you…. Damon: Were you planning on telling me anytime soon? Aria: I don’t know…. Damon: Tell me the truth! Aria: No….Until I found out…. Damon: You’re still the same insecure little bitch that will do anything for 15 minutes of fame I knew in middle school! Aria: It was just revenge. Damon: Revenge for what? Aria: Everyone thought of me as that nerdy girl who follows her gay friend around like a lost puppy! Damon: So you decided to sleep with my boyfriend? Aria: Iffy told me to and…. Damon: Nothing you say will fix this? (Damon falls and turns on the gas in Mr. Wellman’s bio room.) Aria: I’m pregnant! 'Sub Plot: Adriana/Tyler ' Adriana: He’s dead! I-I killed someone! Tyler: What do we do? Adriana: I don’t know…. Tyler: Let’s just go! Adriana: Just leave? Tyler: Yes, just call the cops with his cell then burn it and leave! Adriana: No I can’t…. Tyler: So you want to go to jail? Adriana: No…. Tyler: Then we have to do this! Adriana: Okay…. 'Third Plot: Savannah ' (At the police station Savannah’s parents walk in) Mrs. Morrison: Why is our daughter in here? Savannah: Mom…Dad… Orval: Because she had a fake ID and was caught in underage stripping. Mr. Morrison: Is she arrested? Orval: No were just giving her a recorded and if she’s ever caught at a party where there’s underage drinking she’ll be getting arrested not her friends her! Mrs. Morrison: Trust me she won’t be going to any party’s anytime soon. 'Main Plot: Damon ' (Damon and Aria leave the school) Damon: Where not friends anymore! Aria: But Damon it was one mistake…. (The school blows up) Damon: Oh my god…. Aria: Did we? Damon: Just go! Now hurry! before the cops find us! Go! Category:Blog posts